We Need To Talk
by In The Mix
Summary: Amy decides to hold back on telling the Doctor she was pregnant and instead decides to get the opinion of a woman she considers to be like an older sister, Rose Tyler. How does she know Rose and how is she here now? How will the Doctor react to seeing someone he would never see again? Slight AU but mostly canon compliant. Amy/Rose Friendship.


**Author's Note: **Hello again! I know, I should be writing NTR?A but seriously I haven't watched Bones in so long so it's hard to write the characters... I have started though so yeah...

Anyways this is just my idea of how Rose would come back to the Doctor. What can I say I have an Eleven/Rose kink... This was supposed to be about an Amy/Rose friendship but it as I was writing this it evolved to this... Yeah...

**Summary: **Amy decides to hold back on telling the Doctor she was pregnant and instead decides to get the opinion of a woman she considers to be like an older sister, Rose Tyler. How does she know Rose and how is she here now? Slight AU but mostly canon compliant.

**Warnings:** None really. It's actually kinda fluffy and hetero for once. Slightly AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, I only own this idea...

* * *

Amy sighed again.

And again.

And once more before the Doctor couldn't take it anymore and swung out of the harness he was strapped into to weld parts of the TARDIS. "Amy, what's wrong?"

She looked up startled. She hadn't thought the Doctor would notice something. She had been debating telling the Doctor and even though he was her best friend she was still worried how he would react and the same thing kept her from telling Rory, especially Rory. She was late and she really wanted a woman's opinion on the matter.

"Nothing's wrong, Doctor. What makes you think there's something's wrong?" She said it a bit too quickly.

"You've been sighing quite a bit and not in a very good way." He had that look on his face, the one that made you feel as if he were trying to read your very soul. It made her want to just spill her secret right then and there but she held strong.

"It's nothing." He looked unconvinced so she continued. "There's just this friend I need to talk to about something important and I just want to see her. We haven't seen each other for a while anyways so this would be a good opportunity to catch up." She doesn't know why she blurted it out but thinking about it she realized it was true. She did have a friend she wanted to talk to and could talk to about this without worrying.

"Well you have me Pond. You know you can tell me anything." He looked a bit hurt that she didn't want to talk to him about it but wouldn't deny her the chance to see a friend.

"Yes and I will but I want to talk to her about it first. It's a lady issue."

"Ah, well tell me where and when Pond."

"London, England. Sometime in 2011."

"Alright, off we pop!" He ran and started adjusting things on the console and the whole TARDIS started to shake. "I didn't know you knew someone in London. I would think all your friends would be in Leadworth."

And that was sort of true. She did have friends in Leadworth but no one she was that close to except for Mels but she didn't think that Mels would be able to give her the support she needed right now so she decided on another friend she had since she was a little girl. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had this friend just a little bit longer than she knew the Doctor.

"Yes except this one. Our schools had a pen pal program that paired younger students and older ones. We hit it off so even after our classes were over we kept in touch until I was about sixteen and she went missing. I heard that she was found after about a year but we never got back in touch. She was like a big sister to me though." Something about her story seemed a little off to both the Doctor and Rory but it was probably due to wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.

By the time they arrived in London she had finished her explanation and popped her head out to gather her barring to as to where she was and how far she would have to travel. She was relieved she wasn't too far away, she was actually quite close and so she ran out leaving the Doctor and Rory behind calling out back to them that would meet up soon.

The Doctor quickly looked to Rory. "Do you know who she's talking about?"

Rory, who had been silent up to this point, was trying to figure exactly why Amy wanted to see this particular person right now said, "Yeah, you would have met her at the wedding if she hadn't fallen ill."

Don't get him wrong. After Amy introduced the two they got on great but there was just something off about everything. Why hadn't they seen each other in so long but it felt like they've always kept in contact well at least enough at least to be able to invite her to their wedding. Something just wasn't melding right.

They both moved together out of the TARDIS to go find Amy. "So what's her name? I would have thought you would have mentioned her before now."

"Yes well before the second Big Bang she didn't exist. The same thing happened to her that happened to her parents or so I guess. I mean when everything got restarted she was kind of like you. We forgot she existed and then remembered and well everything righted its self so I guess we're just assuming she's back here." Wait, why'd he say that? She had existed; they had gotten confirmation for the wedding and then the last minute cancelation. Hadn't they? The Doctor didn't seem to notice his internal dilemma.

"And where exactly are we going?" The Doctor had noticed though and was now officially intrigued by the whole thing. The only things that had to be remembered back into the universe were things that were outside of it when the Second Big Bang happened. How did the Ponds know someone who was outside the universe?

"The Powell Estates." The Doctor stilled. He knew someone who used to live in the Powell Estates and was no longer in the universe during the Big Bang Two, but no, that couldn't be possible… Could it?

Suddenly the Doctor grabbed Rory's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye and said in the most serious voice Rory had ever heard the Doctor use and asked, "Her name, what is it?"

Thrown off kilter for a second Rory responded, "What?"

"Her name! Tell it to me!" He had to know. He regenerated missing her and missed her still for she was seared onto both his hearts. 'For once,' he thought, 'Maybe the universe will do something in my favor.' His hearts were beating wildly in his chest.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." He caught the look on the Doctor's face. He looked like how he felt when he saw Amy after two thousand years of guarding her and knowing she was really alive. He looked so happy. "Why do you know her?"

But the Doctor was already running before he could finish the question. He was running towards the buildings as if he knew every step of the way. Which he did.

When he caught up to the Doctor the man was standing outside of the correct door and adjusting his bow tie while smoothing down his hair and straightening out his jacket. If Rory didn't know any better he would say he looked like a school boy trying to neaten himself up before trying impress a girl he liked on short notice.

From inside they heard laughter and that stilled the Doctor once more. It was all so familiar and he thought he would never hear it again.

Rory raised his hand and knocked slowly. The laughter stopped and they heard foot falls before the door swung open to reveal Amy and a blonde woman but not just any blonde woman. It was Rose Tyler, the Rose Tyler.

Rose smiled brightly at Rory before embracing him in a hug. "Rory, long time no see. I'm sorry I couldn't make the wedding." She didn't seem to have noticed the Doctor yet.

"Rose." That caught her attention and she smiled brightly once again at him but it wasn't his smile. It wasn't the smile she had just for him. It was the smile you gave when meeting someone new and wanted to be friendly.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't notice you there. My name's Rose. What's yours?" His hearts pained at that statement. He had hoped she would recognize him despite his regeneration but it didn't hurt too badly. His Rose was here! Here in front of him and not in another universe with his meta-crisis!

"Rose, it's me. I'm the Doctor!" He said urgently.

"I'm sorry but Doctor Who?" She asked confused. His hearts were about to break all over again but then she gave him a quick look up and down before a dawning look appeared on her face. "Oh! You mean THE Doctor." For a second his hearts soared before she continued with, "The Raggedy Man of Amy's stories! So you're real?"

His hearts actually broke this time and he realized what must have happened. Rose was brought from Amy's memories of her and in those memories Rose had never met the Doctor. In the original timeline he had met Amy the things they had done together hadn't happened. It was always one of the things that had never made sense about Amy's life, her not remembering things that the public should have known about, the draining of the Thames, the Daleks, the Earth moving through space to the Medusa Cascade and all the things that the human race had experienced in recent years.

"Is that okay?" He always asked her that when something odd happened to her on their adventures and she just grinned up at him.

"Yeah." And he grinned back at her. She was the same as always even if she couldn't remember it.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you. Ponds I'm going to go back to the TARDIS. Maybe have some tea and jammie dodgers." Leaving the confused Ponds behind he ran to his TARDIS. He needed time to think. His Rose was back but was she still really his?

Watching the Doctor run Rose turned to Amy and Rory with a confused look, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I don't know what's gotten into him. Rory?" Amy asked as she turned to her husband.

"No, he was actually quite excited when we were coming up here."

"Will you go see what's up with him? I still need to talk to Rose about something." She gave her husband a quick reassuring smile.

"Yeah… I'll go do that. Well it was nice seeing you again Rose."

She smiled. "It was nice seeing you too Rory. I hope your friend is alright."

He nodded before going after the Doctor… Again.

After closing the front door Rose turned to Amy and asked, "What's so important that you can't tell your husband? Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to help but what can be so bad?"

As they got into their conversation Rory caught up to the Doctor… Again. Apparently he wasn't making tea like he said he was going to do and instead was fiddling with various screens.

"What was all that about?"

"That was Rose Tyler. The Rose Tyler."

"Yeah… and?"

"That couldn't be Rose Tyler. It's not possible. It shouldn't be possible." He has a faraway look for a moment before going back to his fiddling.

"Why?"

"Rose Tyler is supposed to be trapped in a parallel world with me. Well sorta me. Well he was me but then he wasn't me. One heart you see." He looked up to see Rory's blank face.

"Umm… No?"

"Doesn't matter. Now I just need to figure how Rosy Rose is."

"Wait, just too clear things up a bit. You know Rose?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She was my companion. From what Amy has told me she became my companion when you were sixteen and when she seemed to go missing. That was in 2005 right?"

"Yeah, it was about then. So if Rose was you companion why didn't she recognize you?"

"Well my guess is that Rose was only brought into existence at this time in this universe because she was in Amy's memories and since Amy didn't know that Rose was ever my companion or that she was in a parallel world then she was brought back as Amy remembered her and not how she actually was. So now I have to figure out how much of that Rose is my Rose."

"Okay…" He clearly didn't get it completely but he got the gist. "Wait… If she was your companion how come you didn't know about Amy sooner? Wouldn't she have noticed that the Doctor from Amy's stories were the same as well you?"

"I don't know. She probably did but knew it would ruin time lines if she said anything. I mean she always did accept odd situations so smoothly. I guess I now know partly why. Oh that brilliant Rose Tyler. Fantastic." He was clearly amused at how a human was able to get one over on him for all those years. The Doctor smiled to himself, his pink and yellow human had been even more amazing than he had already thought. She never stopped surprising him. "Now we just need something to jump start her memories."

"Maybe if she saw something familiar? That's what you're supposed to do for people with amnesia isn't it?"

"No, that's stupid. No, wait that's brilliant! Rose once held the heart of the TARDIS in her and since the TARDIS was outside the universe when everything reboot it Sexy should still hold all the memories of Rose! Rory, you're a genius!" The Doctor grabbed Rory's head and gave him an excited kiss on the forehead before running back to Rose's apartment with flailing arms.

Rory decided that this time he'd just wait there instead of chasing after him… Again.

When the Doctor got back to Rose's door he knocked excitedly, he was comparable to a five year old who had way to much sugar. The door opened to reveal a somewhat serious Rose and a slightly sad Amy who while a bit subdues looked like the world had been taken off her shoulders.

Not waiting to assess the situation he grabbed Rose's hand and said, "Run."

With that he pulled her through the door and they started to run. In between breathes Rose puffed out, "You're going to pull my arm off! Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see Rose Tyler, you'll see! We're almost there. Here we are!" They stopped in front of the blue police box. "Go on, go in."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Who do you think you are?"

The Doctor said nothing and just encouraged her to enter. She huffed a bit before first inspecting the outside of the box not totally believing Amy's story about it being bigger on the inside.

When she finished her impromptu look around she finally decided to bite the bullet and pulled the door open and walked in.

It was completely foreign to her and yet she felt so at home. Suddenly the walls started to hum and a golden light came out of the center console and then quickly engulfed her.

When the light started to fade Rose stumbled a bit before standing up straight. Her posture held confidence and self-worth that it only now seemed to have lacked before. She turned and locked eyes with the alien man who was smiling in the doorway.

She ran up to him and kissed him deeply before pulling back, "Doctor, you've changed again, New New Doctor." She flicked her eyes down real quick before looking back. "I see you took my advice on the bow tie."

"Bowties are cool."

"Yes they are." And they started to kiss once again.

"Oi! What's going on here?" Amy finally caught up to everyone else only to find her best friend kissing a woman she considered an older sister.

They broke apart to look are her. They were both grinning widely, the Doctor looking the happiest she had ever seen him when he said brightly, "Amelia Pond, the girl whose name is like a fairy tale. I've got another story for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah... Here's how it goes. Amy knew Rose before Rose met the Doctor and in the original timeline she didn't know what happened to her but missed her all the same. When the universe rebooted since Amy didn't know Rose was no longer part of the universe brought her back but the time lines didn't fully merge until she was remembered by Amy later because she was, in fact, not inside the universe when it had to be rebooted. So a new Rose that fits Amy's memories was made, leaving original Rose in Pete's world with Meta-crisis and new Rose in this world. However when the TARDIS engulfed her Rose got all the memories from the original time line so new Rose is exactly the same as old Rose but in this universe. If that makes sense. Everybody wins! Yay!

This is my first Doctor Who fanfic so if the characters seem a bit OoC please forgive me. Also if there are any mistakes please point them out to me. It would be really appreciated.

So please review! You'll get fish fingers and custard.

**Published**: 22 March 2013


End file.
